The following description relates to a bushing in a steering column, and in particular, a roller bushing disposed between two telescoping jackets in a steering column.
A steering column may include a steering shaft that is adjustable, for example, in a telescope direction and/or a rake direction. The steering column may include an outer jacket and an inner jacket positioned telescopically therein. The inner jacket and outer jacket are configured for relative movement to adjust the steering shaft in a telescope direction. A plastic bushing may be positioned between the inner jacket and the outer jacket to facilitate relative motion. In particular, the plastic bushing facilitates a relative sliding motion, where one jacket slides relative to the plastic bushing and the other jacket, or vice versa. However, the sliding motion may result in a friction force that adversely affects the relative telescoping movement. In addition, plastic bushing may be susceptible to binding between the jackets.
In addition, during a crash or impact, the steering shaft maybe exposed to an overturning moment resulting from a vertical component force applied to one of the jackets. When the overturning moment is applied, friction may be increased at the plastic bushing between the jackets to an extent that relative sliding or telescope motion between the jackets is unsuitably limited.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a bushing for a telescoping component of a steering shaft that may withstand high loads and overturning moments to maintain suitable relative telescoping movement in the steering shaft.